An Anniversary to Remember
by bethbebs
Summary: Sam and Tom have been married for 10 years and have three year old triplets, who are all girls and a six month old boy. What happens when they are involved in an accident. How will Tom and Sam react when their children are hurt. Sorry, not good at summaries. My first fanfiction, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

**Tom Kent**

**Sam Kent**

**Emily Kent (3 years)**

**Alexa Kent (3 years)**

**Olivia Kent (3 years)**

**Jamie Kent (6 months)**

**Zoe Hanna**

**Nick Jordan**

**Linda Andrews**

**Lenny Lyons**

Chapter 1  
'Come on Sam! We're going to be late' shouted Tom from the bottom of the stairs.  
'Sorry! 1 minute!' replied Sam. 'Have the girls got everything they need?'  
'Girls?' Tom asked the girls.  
'Yes daddy' Alexa answered her father innocently.  
'Yep' Emily confidently replied.  
'Good. Where is Liv?' Tom asked his girls.  
'I think she is upstairs daddy' Emily told her father.  
'Liv!' Tom shouted up the stairs.  
'Yes daddy?' Olivia answered.  
'Can you come down now, have you got everything you need?' Tom asked his daughter as she came bouncing down the stairs.

'I think I have everything'  
'Good girl. Sam?!' Tom yelled, getting impatient.  
'Coming Tom!' Sam runs down the stairs carrying a massive bag.  
'How much stuff do you need?'  
'Most of it is toiletries and anyway you have more stuff than me.' Sam.

'Are we going now?!' Alexa whined, bored of waiting.

'Yes, sorry babie' Sam told her little girl.

'Lets go then. Jamie is in the car.' Tom told his wife and daughters. Sam thanked him and lead out of the house with the triplets following carrying their own Disney themed suitcase. Tom locked up the house and helped the girls put their bags in the boot. He got in the car and started the engine.  
'Seat belts on?!' Sam asked the girls  
'Yes mummy' the girls said at the same time and burst out laughing.  
'Okay you three, off we go!' Tom said as he pulled out and made the way to the ED to drop the kids off so Sam and him could go and celebrate their 10th wedding anniversary.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a bit longer, i will try and update soon! **

**Here it is Chapter 2...**

* * *

They had been in the car for five minutes and the girls were already asking how long it was going to be until they arrived at the ED, they were always impatient with car journeys. Tom reluctantly put on their new Disney CD which they were singing along to.

"God, I hate this." Tom complained to Sam.

"Stop moaning, at least it keeps them quiet!"

They were going along the main road and a car pulled out and smashed straight into the back of their car. The car span and the girls screamed before becoming unconscious. At this noise Jamie started crying and stopped at the silence when Tom and Sam sat still for a minute.

'Sam, you alright?!' Tom got out the car slowly and checked the kids in the back of the car.  
'Yeah, you? What about the kids?' Sam asked nervously.  
'I'm fine. The kids don't look great. Can you ring and ask for two ambulances and a doctor'  
'Yeah' Sam took her phone out of her pocket and rang 999.

*What service do you require?*

"Two ambulances and a doctor on the A4 just before Clifton." Sam spoke confidently.

*Can you describe the injuries sustained?*

"Umm..." Tom opened the doors and boot so they had all access, Tom then checked for a pulse on each child and took the phone from Sam's hand.

"Sorry, I'm Dr Tom Kent and my wife you have just spoken to is Dr Sam Nicholls, we work at Holby City ED. We have three year old triplets, who have sustained seatbelt injuries, pulses are weak and are unconscious, suspected internal bleed. We have a sixth month boy, who appears to have sustained no injuries pulse, sats and bp all normal."

*Okay, thank you Dr Kent, one ambulance is on its way from Holby, the other should follow shortly.*

"Okay, thank you." Tom hung up the phone and checked to see if the girls had regained consciousness and whether their pulses had improved. Tom had a disappointed look on his face when he saw that they hadn't.

"They haven't improved have they?" Sam asked Tom tears streaming down her face. Tom walked over to her and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Sorry, babe." Tom told her holding her tight. They sat in silence for what seemed like ages before Tom got up and checked the girls again. Tom shook his head as he stood next to Sam waiting for the ambulance.

"Tom?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Where are the ambulances coming from?"

"Holby, why?"

"Can you get my phone out and ring Dix, she is working today?"

"I sure can." Tom kissed her on the cheek before going into the front of the car and retrieving Sam's white iPhone 5. He searched through the contacts till he got to Dixie and pressed call.

*Sam, I'm a bit busy. Can you call me back?*

"Sorry. Hi Dixie, it's Tom."

*Is everything okay?*

"Umm, are you on a shout?"

*Yeah*

"To the RTC on the A4 before Clifton?"

*Yeah… How did you know?*

"Sam, I and the kids were involved in the RTC. Sam and I are okay and so is Jamie but the girls don't look great… We were just wondering how long you were going to be?"

*Oh, god. We are probably only 5minutes but we are stuck in traffic, and nobody is budging!*

"Okay thanks Dix, Good luck"

*Bye*

"Bye" Tom hung up and put Sam's phone in his pocket with his. "Sam, they should only be 5minutes now." Tom sat back in the car and looked at the girls.

"Okay, thanks Tom."

Sam POV

She could feel her breathing starting to labour as she increasingly worried about her children's health and panicked. She started to feel lightheaded and suddenly she felt everything spinning around. "TOM!" She shouted before she blacked out…

Tom POV

He was now very concerned about his children and the fact that the ambulance wasn't here yet, he knew it wasn't their fault, but the ignorant people that wouldn't let them through. Tom started thinking what would happen if they didn't make it in time, what would he do without his girls? They meant everything to him. He was pulled out of his daydream by a shout of his name. "TOM!" Sam shouted, he looked round to see Sam falling to the floor.

Normal POV

Tom jumped out the car and ran over to where Sam was now lying unconscious on the floor. Tom bent down and placed her in the recovery position before checking her pulse. "Sam babie, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Tom felt a light pressure on his hand before Sam's eyes began to open. Sam looked scared and before she knew it she was having another panic attack. Tom sat down on the ground and pulled her onto his lap and cradled her. "Shh, everything is going to be fine, shh." Tom started to rock her to calm her down but it wasn't working. Luckily Tom heard the faint noise of the ambulance. "Don't panic babie, I can hear the ambulance, it won't be long and then we can get the girls checked out."

"Okay" Sam finally said, she tried her best to slow down her breathing but it just wasn't working.

"Okay, Sam. Breath with me," Tom told her and he turned her head so she was facing him "in and out, in and out. And again, good girl. In and out, in and out." Sam's breathing eventually started to slow down and return to normal. "Keep taking deep breaths for me."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**Bethany x**


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R. Here is Chapter 3...

* * *

The sirens from the ambulance continued to get louder until the ambulance pulled up a couple of metres away from them. Dixie jumped out first quickly followed by Jeff, they both ran over to where Tom was sat with Sam on his lap.

"Sam? Tom? You two okay?" Dixie asked concerned as to why they were sat on the floor and Sam was in Tom's lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Dix. Sam has just had a second panic attack, luckily I managed to slow down her breathing this time." Tom answered, calmly.

"The girls don't look too good Dix." Jeff told Dixie worried.

"Yeah, I know," Tom told Jeff "Jamie seems fine, but we need to keep an eye on him, all three girls have weak pulses with seatbelt injuries and have been unconscious since the crash."

"Thanks, Tom. I better ring the ED, I don't think Norman has left yet so we need to make sure that the doctor that is coming out can actually treat them. Ash is probably best. Tom, do you want me to get Zoe and Linda to come out for Sam and the girls sake if they wake up before we get to Holby?" Dixie asked Tom.

"Yeah, they should both be in today. Thanks Dix." Tom thanked Dixie.

"3006 to Holby City ED" Dixie requested.

*Hello* Zoe answered.

"Hi Zoe, could You, Linda and Ash come out with Norman?"

*Umm, Why us?*

"Sam, Tom and the kids have been involved in an RTC, we need Ash because he is the only doctor that can treat the girls and we need you and Linda for Sam and the girls sake when they wake up."

*Oh my God, yes we will be there as soon as possible.*

"Thanks Zoe." Dixie walked over to the boot of the car and got Jamie out of his car seat as he had started to make a fuss, she walked over to Sam and put him in her lap. "Alright Sam, you need to keep taking deep breaths for me. Zoe and Linda will be here soon with Norman, Tamzin and Ash."

Back at the ED

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Zoe shouted trying to gather everyone. "You don't need to worry but Sam and Tom have been involved in an RTC, they are fine but the kids aren't, Linda, Ash you are coming to the scene with me, everyone else continue as you are. Okay?" Everyone nodded around the room.

"Umm, Zoe why am I needed?" Ash asked.

"Nobody else can treat the girls so we have a bit of a problem until Lenny comes in."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm probably going to have to end up treating them as well, but I shouldn't really."

"Zoe, you shouldn't treat the girls. You are way too close!" Tess over heard the conversation.

"Well Nick can't and of course, Sam and Tom. I am the only doctor left… apart from Lily." Zoe sounded upset.

"Are you okay? Does Nick know?" Tess asked Zoe, concerned.

"Shit, no. I will have to ring him on the way, I'm fine. I'll get him to come down and help out."

"Okay, I'm sure the kids will be fine." Tess told her reassuring her.

"Thanks Tess, I better go. Norman will be waiting." Zoe rushed out the ED to find Linda and Ash waiting with Norman and Tamzin.

"I better go and unlock the other ambulance, we aren't all going to fit." Tamzin told Norman before she ran into the staffroom and grabbed the key for the spare ambulance.

"Okay, Ash do you want to come with me and we will go now?" Norman asked Ash.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Norman and Ash jumped in the ambulance and pulled out of the Ambulance station. Tamzin ran out with the keys.

"Come on girls!" Tamzin told them as she ran from the staffroom and jumped into the front of the Ambulance. Zoe and Linda got into the back and sat down. "Off we go!" Zoe started to fiddle around in her pockets for her phone.

"What's wrong Zo?" Linda asked her best friend.

"My phone, I must have left it in my office. I need to phone Nick, he has no idea whats going on!" Zoe said frustrated. Linda rummaged around in her pockets before pulling out her phone.

"You shouldn't have that on you!" Zoe told Linda off.

"I know, I don't normally but I had it in case Tom or Sam needed to contact me about dropping off the kids. Now, just ring Nick!"

"Okay, thanks Lindz. You're a lifesaver!" Zoe took the phone from Linda and dialled Nick's number.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Bethany x


	4. Chapter 4

Please R&R. Here is Chapter 4...

*Hello, Nick Jordan speaking.*

"Hi, Nick its Zoe –" Zoe said, worry in her voice.

*Zo, whats wrong?*

"Sam and Tom have been involved in an RTC, they are fine, so is Jamie but they girls don't look great. I am on my way out there with Linda and Ash. I thought I would let you know before I got there. Can you go down and help? They are now missing two doctors and a nurse?"

*Okay, I will. Thanks for letting me know. How is Sam?*

"I'm not sure Nick, but Dixie told Linda and I to come out for support for her and the girls if they wake."

*Okay. Just to warn you, she might be in a bit of a state.*

"Uh, okay. Why?"

*Stuff from her childhood, I'll tell you later.*

"Okay, we are here, I need to go. Love you."

*Love you too Zo.* Zoe hung up and passed the phone back to Linda.

"Thank you soo much. By the way, I have had a warning from Nick saying that Sam could be in a bit of a state because of something that happened in her childhood. I don't know what though."

"Okay, come on then." Linda said as she jumped out the Ambulance and started running towards Sam, Zoe followed shortly after. Sam was sat there tears stained down her cheeks, holding a very fidgety Jamie who was also crying. When they reached Sam, Zoe took her godson out of Sam's arms and tried to settle him, luckily it didn't take much. Whilst Linda tried to comfort Sam, which was harder than she thought, as she flinched away every time someone went near her. Ash, Jeff, Norman, Dixie and Tamzin had already set to work running backwards and forwards. Tom was just standing there, shocked by everything.

"I'm just going to see how Tom is." Zoe whispered to Linda, she walked to Tom carrying Jamie. "Tom, are you okay?" Zoe asked concerned. Tom was silent for a minute in a daze before he answered.

"Umm, yeah." Jamie could sense it was his dads voice and reached his arms out to him.

"Someone is excited to see their dad!" Zoe told Tom as she passed Jamie to Tom, he fidgeted for a bit before he nuzzled into Tom's chest. Tom smiled. "Come and join us over here." Tom followed Zoe over to where Sam and Linda were and looked shocked at the state of Sam. Tom got his act together and went and sat down next to her, he went to put his arms around her but she flinched away. Tom looked upset by her actions.

"Tom, can you come here a sec?" Linda asked.

"Uh, sure," Tom followed Linda and Zoe far away enough so that Sam couldn't hear what was being said. "What's going on?" Tom asked confused.

"When I told Nick about the crash he warned us that she might be in a state because of something that happened in her childhood, now I expect that is why she is flinching away for everyone." Zoe explained.

"But we don't know what happened, and it is very unlikely that we are going to get it out of her." Linda continued.

"Uh, okay. Thanks." Tom thanked Zoe and Linda.

"Lindz, can I borrow your phone again?" Zoe asked Linda politely.

"Yeah, why?" Linda asked as she handed over her phone.

"I need to ring Nick, ask him what happened, if there is anything we can do that might help. Otherwise how an earth are we going to get her in an ambulance?" Zoe told them before dialling Nick's number, Zoe was just about to hang up when someone answered the phone.

*Hello?*

"Hi, Charlie. I was wondering if I could speak to Nick, urgently?"

*He can't at the minute, sorry Zoe.* Charlie said, in the background Zoe heard Nick saying to put the phone to his ear. *I'll pass you over now.* *Hi, Zo.*

"Nick, sorry, but we really need to know what happened to Sam. She is an utter mess and won't let anyone near her. We aren't going to be able to get her on the ambulance."

*I'm sorry Zo. I'm in the middle of resus, you know what Sam is like, she likes to keep her personal life private. I'll pass you back to Charlie, he'll explain.*

"Okay, thanks. Love you Nick"

*Love you too Zo.* *Hi, Zoe. Can you explain what this is about, I'm a bit lost.*

"Nick says that something happened in her childhood, she is an absolute state. She won't let anyone near her."

*Oh, okay. When she was 12 she was also involved in a car crash, she lost her mother in the crash.*

"Right, that explains a lot, thanks Charlie."

*No problem, I suggest that you approach her one at a time so you don't overwhelm her.*

"Will do Charlie, thanks again. Bye"

*Bye* Zoe hung up the phone and passed it to Linda without saying anything.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Bethany x


	5. Chapter 5

Forgot to put this at the beginning but Nick is Sam's father and everyone knows. Please R&R. Here is Chapter 5...

* * *

"So?" Tom asked confused as to why Zoe hadn't said anything.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. She was in a car crash when she was 12, that was when she lost her mum. Charlie also suggested to approach her one at a time, not to overwhelm her."

"Oh, god. Poor Sam." Linda said, Tom passed Jamie over to Linda and slowly approached Sam. He sat down next to her, not too close, he sat there is silence until he saw she relaxed a bit and moved slightly closer.

"It's okay baby, everything is going to be fine." Tom told Sam in a soft voice. Tamzin walked over hearing what Tom had said.

"All three girls are improving quickly now, Olivia, Liv is it?" Tom nodded "Liv, is looking like she might wake up in a minute. They are going to be fine." Tamzin told the two also using a soft voice.

"Thanks Tam." Sam said quietly, and stopped crying.

"Just doing my job, don't worry" Tamzin said before she walked off. Tom slid closer to Sam, and luckily she didn't flinch away.

"Sam babe, I know what happened and that's not going to happen to the girls." Tom said. Sam turned her head toward Tom confused. "Your mum." At that Sam starting crying again, Tom put his arm round her, she flinched slightly but didn't pull away. "It's okay, shh, I'm sorry for upsetting you. You should have said something, I could have helped as soon as we crashed. Is that why you had the panic attacks?" Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would, you know." Sam said.

"Look, weak is the last thing you are, alright?" Sam nodded her head. "Big hugs?" Sam laughed slightly. Tom pulled her onto his lap and she snuggled into him. Tom looked over to where Zoe and Linda were waiting nervously. Tom kissed her forehead, she tilted her head up and kissed Tom. Tom deepened the kiss and pulled away. "I wasn't expecting that!" Sam smiled until she saw Zoe and Linda coming her way, she buried her head into Tom's chest. "I now know where Jamie gets it from." He smirked trying to get Sam to relax again, "Baby, they know as well, and they aren't going to tell anyone, okay."

"But they'll think –" Sam started.

"They won't. I promise you!" Tom said, Sam lifted her head up slightly but left it resting on Tom's chest.

"Ask them" Sam whispered.

"Okay baby. Zoe, Linda, do you think that Sam is weak?" Tom whispered the word weak, hoping they still got it.

"Absolutely not." Linda said shocked why Sam would think that.

"God, no. Sam, you are seriously strong." Zoe said reassuring her. Sam relaxed even more.

"I told you!" Tom said.

"Thanks." Sam said quietly before kissing him once again. Sam pulled away.

"That's what I am here for, isn't it!" Tom said.

"Do you feel any better?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Can I have some water?" Sam asked nervously.

"Of course you can, there will probably be a bottle in the car." Tom told her, Zoe got up and made her way over to the car. It didn't take long until she found a bottle of water. Dixie and Tamzin saw her searching.

"What you after?" Dixie asked.

"Water, for Sam." Zoe answered.

"Is she any better?" Tamzin asked "When I went round she was really scared."

"Yeah, it's just stuff that had happened in the past reminded her of this, she doesn't really want anyone to know."

"Okay, can I go and see her?" Dixie asked wanting to see her friend.

"Yeah, be careful though, she is still quite scared." Zoe told Dixie. "Actually, Tam, you come too. She started to relax when you went over." Zoe told Tamzin. The three slowly made their way over to Sam, Tom and Linda. Zoe unscrewed the lid and handed the bottle to Sam. She willingly took it and gulped some down.

"Thanks Zo" Sam thanked Zoe and she smiled back.

"How are you doing Sam?" Dixie asked.

"Bit better thanks Dix." Sam said, nervously.

"We shouldn't be long now, and we can head to Holby." Tamzin told her.

"Okay, thanks." Sam said a little more relaxed. Tom took her hand and squeased it.

"It's not the best anniversary is it!" Zoe said trying to lighten the mood. Sam and Tom smiled.

"Not really." Sam said smiling.

"How many years?" Dixie asked making conversation.

"Ten" Tom and Sam said together.

"A big one then, were you going to do anything?" Tamzin asked joining the conversation.

"We were going to go down to Bournemouth for a long weekend." Sam told them.

"Were you going to take the kids?" Dixie asked.

"No, Zo and I were going to have them." Linda joined in.

"Can I have some help over here," Norman shouted. "Olivia is waking up."

"Okay, thanks Norm, we will be over in a minute." Tom told Norman "Sam? You know she will want her mother." Sam stayed silent. "I'll come with you."

"Okay" Sam whispered, Sam got up off Toms lap and waited for Tom to get up. As soon as Tom got up he wrapped his arms round her waist and walked along with her until they reached Olivia and Norman.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Can't update tomorrow which is why i have done three updates today!

Bethany x


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry I haven't updated in ages. Got back into my routine, so should be updating more often! Sorry, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Tom and Sam saw their three year old daughter, looking lifeless. She was strapped to a stretcher with a collar around her neck. "Mummy?" Olivia shouted "Daddy?"

"We are here Liv," Tom told his daughter "everything is going to be okay."

"I'm scared mummy." Liv told her mother.

"It will be okay Livie, we aren't going to leave you." Sam reassured her daughter who had tears streaming down her face. Once Olivia knew her parents weren't going to leave her she started to calm down.

"Can you remember what happened Liv?" Tom asked, needing to rule out memory loss.

"Yea, it was really scary the car just went into us," she said scared "Why did the car crash into us?" Olivia asked Tom confused.

"I don't know why he did but I don't think he meant to do it." Tom explained to Olivia.

"Livie, babie, does it hurt anywhere?" Sam asked her daughter needing to know whether she had hurt herself  
"No mummy." Olivia told Sam.  
'Okay, I'm just going to check your neck, tell me if it hurts.' Tom wanted to check she hadn't injured her neck or spine, Olivia smiled. Tom carefully removed the collar and moved her head from side to side and up and down, she didn't moan out in pain, she things were looking positive.  
"Liv, can you do it by yourself now?" Tom asked. Olivia moved her head about quickly. "Okay, there is no sign of a neck injury. Alright Liv, we can get you off the stretcher now." Sam went round to the other side of her daughter and unclipped the straps that were keeping her on the stretcher.

"Can you sit up now for me Livie?" Sam instructed her daughter. Olivia tried to sit but she moved her arm in the process and screamed.

"Don't look!" Tom told her daughter as he could see the bone had stuck out through her skin with the movement she made with her arm. "Norm can we get a support for her arm?"

"Coming right up!" Norman told Tom.

"Tom?" Sam said.

"Yeah babie?"

"Have you checked for a pulse?" Sam asked.

"No, I'll check now though." Tom told Sam before placing two fingers on his daughters wrist. "Okay, we are going to need to reduce it at some point. The pulse isn't that bad but it is getting slower quite quickly." Tom told Sam as Norman came over with a support for Olivia's arm.

"Need some entonox to reduce it?" Norman asked.

"Yes please Norm," Tom told him as Norman rummaged in his medical bag and gave Tom the entonox. "Thanks Norm." Tom thanked Norman before he gave it to his daughter and got her to breathe deeply on it. Zoe walked over to Tom and Sam.

"You two shouldn't really be doing that." Zoe told them.

"Sorry Zoe." Tom apologised to Zoe.

"Do you want me to help?" Zoe asked Tom.

"Uh, yeah. That's probably best. I don't think Sam should, she is still a bit shaky," Tom told Zoe. "Sam, babie. Why don't you sit and cuddle Liv while Zoe and I put her arm back in place?" Tom asked carefully. Sam nodded, sat down and pulled Olivia onto her lap. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair which relaxed her.

"Tom, you ready?" Zoe asked as she got a firm grip on Olivia's arm. Tom nodded and held her arm still as Zoe pulled and with a crack and a scream from Olivia, her arm was back in place and the pulse in her arm was starting to return to normal.

"There we go Livie, all done." Sam reassured her little girl.

"Thanks Zoe." Tom thanked Zoe, taking the entonox from Olivia and giving it back to Norman. Norman handed him the support and he carefully put her arm in it. "We better get this one in the ambulance."

"We are almost ready here!" Dixie shouted.

"Thanks Dix. Ash, Jeff? How are you doing with Em?" Tom asked.

"Yep, just strapping her on now mate." Jeff replied clipping the straps together. And moving her towards the ambulance.

"Do you know who is going to go with who?" Linda asked walking over to where they were standing and sitting.

"No." Tom told her, he looked over at Sam, she looked so vulnerable. He didn't want to leave her when she was so scared. He wanted to be with her, but then her thought of his children, his three year old girls who had no idea what was going on.

"Look, Tom if you want to stay with Sam that's fine, Zo and I can go in the other ambulances." Linda suggested.

"Yeah, how about you and Sam go with Liv and Jamie, then Linda and I will go with one of the girls each?" Zoe also suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Jeff said.

"Okay, thanks." Tom thanked Linda and Zoe. "Is Jamie's car seat in one piece?"

"Yeah, I think so." Zoe said and walked over to the boot of the car and took out Jamie's car seat and some bags. She walked over to the empty ambulance and put the stuff down inside. "Lindz, why don't you put Jamie down in his car seat?" Zoe suggested. Linda nodded and placed Jamie carefully in his seat.

"I'll come and help you move some of those bags into the ambulance." Linda told Zoe as she went to the boot of the car and got out the biggest suitcase, Zoe got out three small ones which she assumed were the girls'.

"Thanks girls." Sam thanked them and jumped off the stretcher and took her daughters hand and helped her stand up. They walked hand in hand up to the ambulance, when she reached it she stopped and lifted Olivia up in the ambulance and put her down on the bed. Sam then sat down on one of the chairs. Tom followed shortly afterwards, he checked to make sure Jamie was strapped in right before sitting down next to Sam and putting an arm round her. Dixie come over to close the doors and jumped in the front .

"Ready?" Dixie asked them before she set off. She turned round and saw Sam and Tom both nod at her. She turned on the engine and put on the sirens before making their way to Holby.

* * *

**Thanks for ready, I hope you liked it! I will try and update soon but the work has got hard at school.**

**Bethany x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7, it is quite short but i thought you guys would prefer to have updates more often and the chapters be short than have really long chapters not very often.**

**I hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 7

Jeff pulled up outside the ED, Tamzin jumped out the front and opened the back of the ambulance so that Linda and Emily could get out. Nick, Tess and Fletch were outside waiting for their arrival. Linda jumped out and helped Tamzin get Emily out. Jeff jumped out and joined them as they made their way through the ED to RESUS.

"This is Emily Kent, 3 years old, been involved in an RTC, gcs 11, pulse 60, bp 85/55 and sats 80%. On three, 1, 2, 3." They lifted her over onto the bed. "Zoe and Ash are following with Alexa, Sam and Tom are behind them with Jamie and Olivia." Tamzin informed them. Nick thanked her; he was desperate to make sure that his daughter, son in law and grandchildren were going to be okay. Tess and Fletch had already attached her to all the necessary machines before his mind returned. He walked out of RESUS hoping to find Linda; luckily she was in the staffroom putting her phone in her locker. Nick walked in.

"Before you lock that, do you know how long Lenny is going to be?" Nick asked, they had nobody here now that was able to treat Emily.

"He should be here any second now. Nick, don't panic, you know as well as I do that those girls are as strong as Sam. Sam has been through so much and she is fine now. It will all work out in the end." Linda reassured Nick, it was weird talking to him like that, he wouldn't normally let anyone talk about his personal life but she had seen the worry on his face and at least it was her, not just a random colleague. Linda was one of his daughter's best friends, and she was also one of his fiancé's best friends.

"How were Liv, Lex and Jamie when you left?" Nick asked about his grandchildren.

"Liv was conscious, dislocated arm, Lex was pretty much the same as Em, but that was to be expected because that was where the car hit. Jamie was absolutely fine but Tom was keeping a close eye on him."

"Thanks, Linda. Umm, can you let me know when Lenny arrives?" Nick asked Linda awkwardly.

"Yes, of course." Linda said as Nick left the staffroom "Nick, wait!" Linda shouted. Nick turned around and walked back into the staffroom towards her. "I know in the past we haven't exactly seen eye to eye but you can trust me. I know you don't want anyone to know that you are worried and I won't tell them. But Nick, anyone in your position would be, I mean this is your grandchildren were talking about." Linda told him.

"I know, and be honest, how was Sam when you left?" Nick asked, concerned that his daughters past could be haunting her again.

"She was fine." Linda told him.

"She wasn't was she?" Nick asked again, wanting the truth and the truth only.

"When we first got there she wouldn't let anyone go near her, she kept flinching away and crying. Tom said she also had two panic attacks before this, one which caused her to faint. Once we knew from Charlie what she was going through Tom managed to get through to her and before you knew it she was almost back to normal, talking and looking after Liv, she didn't say as much as she normally does, but that is expected. Ummmm…" Linda told Nick the truth which to be honest wasn't that bad in the end.

"Okay, is that all that happened?" Nick asked.

"Pretty much, I mean there was some other stuff that you probably won't want to hear about but apart from that yeah." Linda told Nick, hoping Lenny would arrive soon so that Emily could be treated.

"What do mean, stuff I won't want to hear about?" Nick asked confused as to why Linda wasn't telling him.

"You know, kissing and stuff." Linda told him awkwardly. 'Come on Lenny, hurry up' Linda thought, she desperately wanted to avoid this conversation. As if her luck, Lenny ran into the staffroom and started to change, not caring who was in there. "Hey."

"Hey Lindz, take me to the girls will you?" Lenny asked Linda. Linda nodded.

"Only Em, is here at the minute. Lex is next and then Liv and Jamie. Em, her gcs is 11, pulse 60, bp 85/55 and sats 80%." Linda told Lenny as Norman, Zoe and Ash bought in Alexa.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review, it makes my day! **

**Bethany x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter, sorry i havent been able to update any sooner...**

* * *

Chapter 8

"This is Alexa Kent, 3 years old, been involved in an RTC, gcs 10, pulse 55, bp 85/55 and sats 80%. On three, 1, 2, 3." Norman said and they lifted the young girl on to the bed. Fletch went over to help Ash and Jamie sort Alexa out. Zoe had been watching and once she was stable she walked over to Emily to see how she was doing.

"How's Em?" Zoe asked, nearly in tears seeing the girls so vulnerable.

"Not too bad, I'm just going to check for internal bleeding, and then I am going to send her up to CT and x-ray." Lenny told her. Linda walked over to Zoe and wrapped her arms around her; Zoe accepted and also wrapped her arms round her. They were both extremely worried about the girls, they were pretty sure that Jamie and Olivia would get off lightly but Emily and Alexa didn't look like they were going to be so lucky.

"Do you know where Nick is?" Zoe asked Linda as she pulled away from the hug.

"No, I had a word with him in the staffroom though," Linda lowered her voice "He was really worried about Sam and the girls and stuff, he didn't want anyone to know. I reassured him that things will be fine, but I am not sure he believed me. As soon as we get the results back, we have no idea how serious their injuries are. Check his office, I think he wondered off in that direction."

"Thanks for talking to him." Zoe thanked her best friend "I'm going to head to his office, if anything happens page me."

"Okay, will do." Linda told Zoe as Zoe exited RESUS. Charlie came rushing through the doors.

"Linda, Sam and Tom are almost here, thought you might be able to keep an eye on Olivia and Jamie while Sam and Tom get checked out?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I can." Linda said following Charlie through the ED until they reached the entrance. They were just in time, the ambulance pulled in and Dixie jumped out and unlocked the back of the ambulance. Olivia was clinging onto Sam for dear life. Linda knew what Olivia was like, she knew it would be hard getting her off Sam. Dixie pulled the trolley out slowly and Linda walked round and gave Olivia a hug.

"You okay Liv?" Linda asked.

"Aunty Linda?" Olivia asked excited, she loosened her grip on Sam.

"I'm here babie, can you let go of mummy for a minute?" Linda asked.

"Okay." Olivia said, she knew her mummy and daddy weren't going to leave her, they promised. She slowly let go of Sam and Dixie was able to pull the trolley out and make their way through the ED, Sam and Tom jumped out with Jamie. As soon as they started making their way through the ED Olivia got a firm grip on Linda's arm.

"This is Olivia Kent, 3 years old, been involved in an RTC, dislocated shoulder that was reduced at the scene gcs 14, pulse 95, bp 95/60 and sats 90%. We also have Jamie Kent, 6 months old, gcs, pulse, bp and sats all normal." Dixie told them. Olivia still had hold of Linda, her mother was also standing by her side. Tom had gone with Jamie to make sure he was alright.

"Wiggle over onto this bed baby." Sam asked Olivia and she did as she was told, letting go of Linda.

"Okay, so who is going to treat her?" Linda whispered to Sam.

"Don't know, how is Lex and Em? Who are treating them?" Sam asked Linda about her daughters.

"Ash is treating Lex and Lenny is treating Em. They are stable, both going up for CT and X-ray soon. The only doctor left is Lily… She is due in any minute now." Linda told Sam.

"Thanks Lindz, I suppose I am going to have to let her treat Liv, please make sure you stay with her. I am going to check on the girls and then Jamie, won't be long." Sam said walking out of the room.

"Sam, you should really get yourself checked out!" Linda shouted, she could see Sam shake her head as she did. "Charlie?" Linda spotted Charlie at the nurses station.

"Yes?"

"Can you keep an eye out for Lily, as soon as she is in she needs to treat Olivia. I would but Sam told me not to leave her side." Linda explained.

"Of course, actually I thought I saw her going into the staffroom, I will check now." Charlie told Linda as he walked off toward the staffroom. Linda went over to Olivia, who's breathing was awful. She sat down on the side of her bed and pulled her onto her lap.

"You okay Liv?" Linda asked. Olivia nodded. "Can you breath slowly for me on this?" Linda asked as she put the Oxygen mask on her face.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Please R&R!**

**If anyone has any suggestions on what they want to happen all are welcome because I'm not sure where this is going to go after the next couple of Chapters.**

**Bethany x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two updates in one night! I won't be updating as often because of GCSEs and stuff but i will try to update next weekend.**

**Here is chapter 9...**

* * *

Staffroom:

Charlie poked his head round the door of the staffroom and found Lily putting her things into her locker. "Hi, Lily."

"Charlie." Lily simply replied.

"There is a girl in cubicles, who you need to treat." Charlie told her straight.

"Why do I need to treat her, I am pretty sure I am in resus today?" Lily asked.

"You would be but there has been a change of plan, can you follow me?" Charlie told her. Lily nodded and they made their way to cubicles. They open the curtains for cubicle 5 and it revealed Linda sat cuddled up with Olivia who was nearly asleep.

"Not very professional?" Lily told Linda who rolled her eyes. Lily had just joined and she needed a bit more of a bedside manner, she didn't really know any of her collegues. Lily gave her a look, Linda was about to get off the bed and disturb Olivia when Charlie stepped in.

"Linda, stay there, you and I both know what she is like and what she was like a couple of minutes ago. Lily, this is Sam and Tom's daughter. 3 years old, dislocated arm, obs are normal. She is scared okay, now Linda is going to remain where she is until I say so. Okay?" Charlie looked between Linda and Lily, they both nodded.

"Okay, thank you Charlie." Lily thanked Charlie, "so what happened? Why aren't Sam and Tom here, I know Sam isn't exactly the motherly kind but this is her daughter." Lily spoke harshly about Sam.

"You haven't heard? Sam, Tom and their four children were involved in an RTC. And I will have you know Sam is an excellent mum. You should see her around her girls before you judge her." Linda told Lily just as Sam walked into the cubicle. Sam gave Lily a look and sat down on the bed with Linda and Olivia.

"Thanks Lindz!" Sam thanked Linda for backing her up.

"You would have done the same. Do you want Liv?" Linda asked Sam.

"Yea, please." Sam said as Linda carefully placed Olivia into Sam's lap. Olivia stirred slightly ut soon snuggled in to her mothers chest.

"Just like her brother." Linda commented. "Okay, Lily, what tests do you want me to do?" Linda asked Lily so she could get them out the way while Olivia was sleeping.

"Usual bloods, can you also get an x-ray on the arm asap." Lily told Linda and walked out of the cubicle. Sam sighed.

"You okay Sammie?" Linda asked, concerned about her best friend.

"Yea, just want Tom. He always knows how to fix things." Sam told Linda sadly.

"How about once I have done these bloods and rung up x-ray I go and fetch him for you?" Linda suggested.

"Thanks soo much Lindz, I don't know what I would do without you!" Sam hugged Linda.

"That's okay, right back at ya!" Linda told Sam and she went out of the cubicle to fetch the needles. She stumbled, luckily for her Lenny was near the cubicle and managed to catch her in time.

Lily came into the cubicle. "Lily, you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her whilst I go to the loo, as soon as Linda or Zoe or Tom or my dad or Lenny comes in it's fine?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Okay." Lily told Sam, she always spoke to the point. Sam slowly moved Olivia off her lap and placed her carefully on to the bed. Sam then hopped off the bed and made her way to the toilets. On her way back through she popped into the staffroom to find Zoe collapsed on the floor.

"Zoe, squeeze my hand if you can hear me" Sam told Zoe. There was no response. "Can I have some help in here please?" Sam shouted. Luckily for her Dixie and Tess were walking by. They ran in and helped Sam get Zoe on to the trolley which Dixie bought in.

"Where are we going to take her, everywhere is full?" Tess told Dixie and Sam.

"Take her to Liv's cubicle, I know it's not ideal but it is better than nothing. Cubicle 5." Sam told Tess. They weren't far from the cubicle when they heard a loud cry and some kicking and shouts.

"Can you?" Sam asked Tess, Tess nodded. Sam ran up to cubicle five to find her daughter in tears, trying to get as far a way as possible from Lily and Lily was just getting angry.

"Liv, what's up babie?" Sam asked, showing her maternal side. At the sound of her mothers voice she stopped crying.

"Mummy!" Olivia shouted, jumped off the bed and threw herself at Sam. Sam picked her up and carried her on her hip.

"Lily, Zoe is coming in here if you don't mind?" Sam told Lily.

"Okay, I am going." Lily walked out of the cubicle and Tess and Dixie pushed Zoe in and lifted her on to the bed.

"I'll go and find your dad Sam." Dixie told Sam.

"Thanks, I think he is in his office" Sam told Dixie and Dixie walked out the cubicle. "I think I know what this is." Sam said quietly to Tess.

"You do?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, there is a strong possibility that she could be pregnant, so normal bloods please Tess." Sam told Tess hoping she was right and it wasn't anything serious. Tess nodded.

Tess was taking the blood when Zoe started to stir. Sam walked over and sat down next to Zoe, she still had Olivia firmly on her hip.

"W… what happened?" Zoe asked.

"You fainted, I found you in the staffroom." Sam told her.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Zoe apologised.

"It's okay." Sam told Zoe.

"I'll take these off the lab now." Tess told them. Sam thanked Tess as Nick came in slightly out of breath.

"What's this?" Nick asked pointing to the blood samples in Tess's hand.

"Papa?" Olivia said.

"Normal bloods dad." Sam told her dad. Tess walked out of the cubicle.

"Hello sweetheart," Nick walked over and took Olivia from Sam. "What happened?" Nick asked, he hadn't been told anything.

"She collapsed, I found her in the staffroom." Sam told her father.

"Do we know the cause?" Nick asked Sam who rolled her eyes.

"I think we all know the cause." Sam told them and she could see them nodding.

"Sam?!" Tom called.

"I will leave you two," Sam walked over to Nick and took Olivia from his arms. "Come on Livie." Sam walked out the cubicle and saw Tom at the Nurses Station, as soon as Tom saw her he ran over to her and enveloped her into a hug.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it, please R&R **

**Bethany x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry i haven't been able to update very often. Bit stuck on what should happen in the next few chapters. Any ideas are welcome. **

**Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"What's going on, why isn't Olivia in a cubicle? "Tom asked Sam.

"Zoe's in hers, she collapsed in the staffroom. "Sam explained to Tom

"Do we know why?" Tom asked Sam, worried as to why she might have collapsed.

"Ummm... I have a pretty good idea and on top of that, probably low blood sugar, dehydration and exhaustion!" SAM told Tom. "Have you seen LINDA anywhere, she was meant to be doing Liv's bloods?" SAM asked

"Oh. Well, she saw me on her way, she shouldn't be long now." Tom explained. Linda walked round the corner, picked up the phone and called X-ray.

"Speak of the devil!" Tom said as Linda walked over to them with the equipment with her.

"Sorry, what's going on?" Linda asked confused.

"Lindz, don't panic everything is going to be okay but Zo collapsed, I found her in the staffroom so she is using Liv's cubicle." Sam explained to Linda.

"Okay, let's pop her on the nurses station and we can take the blood there." Linda said, SAM and Tom nodded and followed Linda over to the nurses station. Sam passed Liv over to Tom and jumped on the desk.

"Do you want to sit on mummy's lap Livie?" Sam asked patting her lap.

"Yes please mummy." Olivia said and Tom placed her in SAMs lap. "Is it going to hurt?" Olivia asked scared.

"Only a tiny bit." Sam told Olivia.

"Won't be as bad as your arm." Tom also told Olivia.

"Okay, are we ready?" Linda asked as Olivia snuggled into Sam looking away from Linda who was just about to stick the needle into her arm to take the blood.

"It feels really weird!" Olivia shouted causing patients and colleagues to turn round and stare.

"Shh, I know Livie. It won't be for long babe." Sam reassured her daughter.

"All done." Linda told Olivia taking the needle out of her arm. Tom thanked Linda and picked his little girl out of Sam's arms so she could get off the desk. Just then, Tess walked over to Sam.

"I have the results." Tess told Sam handing over the piece of paper. Sam quickly observed the results and nodded.

"Thanks Tess, I will go in and tell them now." Sam told Tess and walked over to cubicle 5 where Zoe was led on the bed. Tom followed, carrying Olivia.

"I have the results." Sam told Nick and Zoe.

"It's nothing serious is it?!" Nick asked worried about Zoe.

"No, it was positive." Sam told nick and Zoe aware that Tom was in the room. She wasn't sure if Zoe and Nick would want to tell everyone considering their history on the baby front. They were now grinning at eachother. Zoe was over the moon considering that she was told that she wasn't able to have children and nick was happy because he was going to be a father again. They both hoped that this pregnancy wouldn't be as traumatic as what they had been through before, they had both learned from the past.

"What was positive?" Tom asked confused, obviously it wasn't something bad; they were both grinning at eachother. Sam looked at Zoe and nick waiting for them to answer Tom's question.

"I'm pregnant." Zoe announced quietly so only people in the same cubicle would be able to hear her.

"OMG! Congrats!" Tom congratulated them.

"Your going to need to be careful about who you tell." Sam told them knowing how much they didn't want this to be the ED gossip and how much that if this went wrong they wouldn't want sympathy from everyone.

"Did you not want us to tell Tom then?" Nick asked.

"Of course not! I mean just keep it between a few people." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Sam. I'll probably just tell Linda and Lenny now." Zoe told Sam.

"Good idea, keep it between the seven of us." Sam told them.

"Seven?" Nick asked confused.

"Tess knows, she was the one who got the results." Sam explained.

"Oh. Okay." Nick said. Linda poked her head round the cubicle.

"What's going on here?!" Linda asked.

"Umm. Well, I'm pregnant!" Zoe told her.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review and give me some ideas!

Bethany x


	11. Chapter 11

"Omg, I'm so happy for you guys!" Linda congratulated them loudly. Ash poked his head into the cubicle hearing this.

"What's going on in here?" Ash asked.

"Umm, well Tom and I have found a house that we like and we might be moving… But don't worry, it is still in Holby!" Sam told Ash, knowing that no one else would say anything.

"Oh, okay. Hope all goes well." Ash told Sam and Tom and Ash left the cubicle.

"Sam!" Tom told Sam off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say and I knew they didn't want the truth coming out." Sam reasoned with Tom.

"OMG, I'm so sorry Zo, I didn't think I was just too excited." Linda apologised.

"It's okay Lindz, what's done is done. Thanks for that Sam and Tom what was so bad about what Sam told Ash?" Zoe asked Tom.

"It's just well, it's kind of true." Tom told them, hoping that it was alright to tell them seeing as she had just told Ash.

"Really?!" Zoe asked confused as to why Sam hadn't told her, she thought they told each other everything now, the same with Linda, she couldn't get mad at what Linda did, that was just who she was… She wasn't the best at keeping secrets either, but she couldn't keep it from her, they had been best friends for too long to keep something like the fact she was having a baby from her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it has just been a little over whelming," Sam told them looking at Tom who now had Olivia peacefully sleeping in his arms. Tom nodded his head, signalling that it was okay to tell them. "Basically, Tom's grandparents died in an RTC a couple of weeks ago and in their will they left Tom their house and a significant amount of money." They all stood there speechless while Sam explained.


	12. Help

**Hope I haven't got you to excited but I don't know what should happen now! Any ideas will be appreciated. if you could either pm me or write your ideas in the reviews I will be very grateful as I want to get this story back on track! **

**Thanks,**

**Bethany x**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry, it is only a short chapter... **

* * *

Chapter 12

"Are you moving out of Holby?" Nick asked, secretly he liked having his daughter and grandchildren close to him.

"No, it is one of the terraced houses in the centre of town." Tom explained. "There will be no change, the house is only 20 minutes tops and the nursery is just round the corner from here. The house has started to get a bit small with the girls growing up and ideally they are going to need their own room soon. We thought it would be a good idea to move soon anyway, before the girls are in school and stuff."

"Phew, I don't know what I would do without you two here." Zoe told them.

"Thanks Zo, you have helped out with the girls and Jamie so much, and Lindz you too. And I wasn't going to miss the birth of my little brother or sister was I?" Sam told Zoe, she really relied on both of her best friends. She too wouldn't know what to do without them there, it had been 11years since she moved back to Holby and her life had changed so much in those last 11 years. She would never want to go back to where she was before, even though she would always have Tom and her kids with her, before she came to Holby she didn't have many friends. She certainly didn't ever have a best friend before and now she had two best friends who she relied on more than anything. Everyone was so welcoming and she has made so many good relationships with all the staff at Holby. She would never leave Holby after everything; she also wouldn't leave her friends and family.

"Haha, suppose not!" Zoe said.

"Well I hope everything goes okay, and I am so glad you're not moving out of Holby. We will all be there to support you and help with the move." Linda told Sam and Tom.

"Of course!" Zoe told them backing what Linda had said.

"Well, I'm up for it but Zo, it will depend when it is because if you are five, six months pregnant I am not going to allow you to be moving heavy boxes and furniture!" Nick told Sam and Tom.

"But-"Zoe started.

"No buts Zo, there is no way I am going to allow you!" Nick interrupted Zoe.

"Fine- but how I am supposed to help?" Zoe gave in; she knew Nick wasn't going to so it was the only option.

"How about you could help keep an eye on the kids, I doubt we want them running around everywhere, getting under our feet when we are moving heavy boxes?" Nick suggested.

"Okay, that's my job sorted!" Zoe told them.

"I almost forgot, I have Liv's bloods and they are all clear." Linda told Sam and Tom whilst looking at Olivia, who was fast asleep in her fathers' arms. Tom thanked Linda.

"Sam?! Tom?!" Jamie shouted around cubicles whilst running around trying to find them.

"Yeah, what's wrong Jamie?" Sam asked as she poked her head round the cubicle. Jamie came running over when he saw Sam.

"It's Alexa…"

* * *

**I hope you liked it, there should be lots of updates in the next couple of weeks because i am on half term.**

**R&R!**

**Bethany x**


	14. Chapter 13

**I haven't left you in suspense for too long! Here is Chapter 13...**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Wwhats happened?" Sam asked, worried about her little girl; she was so young and vulnerable.

"I'm not sure, Ash told me to get you two." Jamie told them. Zoe got up from the hospital bed and walked over to Sam and Tom.

"Let me have Liv, you go and see Lex." Zoe told them, Tom passed Olivia over to Zoe, trying not to wake her. Tom thanked Zoe and Sam and Tom followed Jamie to see Alexa who was in RESUS. As they got nearer RESUS they could hear the beeping of the machines, Sam ran up to the door and looked through to see that the machines that were monitoring Alexa were beeping. She broke down and curled up into a ball on the floor, she couldn't stay strong anymore, there was also a strong chance that Alexa and Emily would sustain the same injuries as the impact was the same for both of the girls. Tom came running over to her and tried to soothe her, he turned round and found everyone watching what was going on. Tom knew that that was the last thing that Sam would want happening.

"Who is in RESUS?" Tom asked Jamie, thinking about taking Sam in there to calm her down.

"Umm, Ash, Fletch, Charlie and Lenny?" Jamie asked.

"I'm going to move Sam into RESUS so everyone isn't watching." Tom told Jamie as he scooped Sam up who was still scared and upset and carried her into RESUS where he saw Ash, Charlie and Fletch trying to find out what was wrong. He stood there, on the spot. It was too much, seeing his daughter so vulnerable and helpless. He couldn't move, time stood still as he watch intently as Ash inserted a chest drain, and after what seemed a life time the machines stopped beeping and began to stabilize. Ash walked over to him once he was confident that Alexa would be okay.

"Tom, are you okay?" Ash asked as Tom stood staring in shock.

"Umm, yeah. What's going on?" Tom asked Ash coming out of his gaze.

"Alexa has a broken rib which has punctured her lung and now has a pneumothorax, I have fitted a chest drain and I will book her into theatre to repair the lung." Ash explained Alexa's injuries.

"Okay, why is she still unconscious?" Tom asked, he knew too well that she should have woken up by now.

"We are not sure, her head CT came back clear." Ash told them as Emily's machines started going off, Lenny rushed in and Ash helped him"

"Okay, we need to get her prepped for theatre now!" Ash shouted and Big Mac came in and took her off to theatre.

Tom stood there, why was this happening to him, he felt like breaking down, just like Sam had done but he couldn't. He needed to be the man of the family, he needed to sort out Sam, he knew his girls were going to get looked after. Jamie, he hadn't been to see him for a while, nobody had come to get him. All he wanted now was for his family to be back together and everyone to be better.

"Tom, I'll get Mr Jordan for you and let Lenny explain." Ash told Tom.

"Thanks, he is in cubicle 5." Tom told him and Lenny walked over.

"Do you want to put Sam down?" Lenny asked. Tom shook his head, he wanted to comfort her. "Okay, Emily has an internal bleed, and her bp has just dropped dramatically. She will be out of theatre within the next hour." Lenny explained.

"Okay, thanks mate." Tom thanked Lenny.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! For the next chapter would you like some Sam and Tom or Sam and Nick?**

**Next update shouldn't be too long.**

**Bethany x**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reviewing! Sorry the updates haven't been very good. **

* * *

Chapter 14

Ash walked over to cubicle and slowly opened the curtain to reveal, Zoe curled up on the bed with Olivia in her arms and Nick sat on the bed next to them with an arm round Zoe.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr Jordan, Tom has asked for you, they're in RESUS." Ash told Nick, keeping as calm as possible. "Your good with her you know." Ash told Zoe and Zoe thanked him

"Zo, I'll just go and see Sam and Tom and then I will come and be with you okay?" Nick told Zoe what he was doing.

"Yea, okay. Make sure the girls are alright." Zoe told Nick and he nodded and kissed her forehead before he left the cubicle, all sorts was going through his head as he quickly made his way towards RESUS. As he reached the doors he froze, Emily was no longer in RESUS and he could only see Tom, where had Sam gone? He got his act together and pushed open the doors. Tom turned round cradling Sam in his arms.

"Tom, what's going on?" Nick asked.

"Umm, well. Em has just gone into theatre with internal bleeding." Tom told Nick, tears building up in his eyes. This was one of the bad things about being a parent and a doctor; you know all the risks, possible outcomes, infections that can be caught later on.

"Okay, what about Lex, I thought that was why Jamie got you two?" Nick asked, hoping the news wasn't any worse than Emily's.

"Umm, yea. Lex has a pneumothorax, caused by a punctured lung. She is going into theatre soon. Have you heard anything about Jamie?" Tom asked, he hadn't heard anything about his son since he left him himself.

"Okay, no sorry I haven't heard anything Tom, but everything will be okay in the end." Nick reassured Tom and Sam started crying even more.

"Sam, what's wrong? Is it something I have said?" Tom asked confused as to why she suddenly started crying even more. She shook her head. "Do you want me to put you down?"

"No, please don't!" Sam told him desperately.

"It's okay, I won't let you go, don't worry baby." Tom reassured her. "Please tell me why you are more upset than you were a couple of minutes ago." Tom pleaded.

"It's like 26th April 1987 all over again." Sam cried. Nick instantly knew what she was talking about; he had that date embedded in his mind ever since the day she died.

"Sammy, listen to me that is not going to happen to the girls. I promise you." Nick told his daughter, promising her it wouldn't happen again.

"But daddy you don't know that!" Sam told him, tears streaming down her face.

"Look, Tom why don't you sit down?" Nick suggested.

"I'm not letting her go." Tom told Nick, being protective over his wife.

"That's fine, but I'm sure your back is starting to hurt by now." Nick told Tom and Tom nodded and walked over to the chair and placed Sam securely in his lap.

"Okay, look sweetheart; I'm sorry, I shouldn't have promised you that the girls would be alright. But I am sure, with the injuries they have present now, they will have a good recovery. Everyone here is able to treat them and we all know they are common injuries." Nick told Sam.

"Okay, thanks Daddy." Sam thanked her father but kept crying.

"What's this all about? I'm a bit lost." Tom asked, he had no idea why Sam was so upset and what happened on the 26th April 1987?

Nick mouthed "Her mother died." That was all he needed to say and Tom instantly knew why she was so upset, he must have said the same thing 26 years ago. Fletch popped his head round the door.

"Tom, can I have a quick word with you?" Fletch asked.

"Umm, okay. Nick can you take Sam?" Tom asked Nick.

"Of course Tom." Nick told Tom and Tom thanked him and passed Sam over to Nick and she sobbed into his chest. Tom walked out of RESUS.

"It's weird you not getting your head chopped off for calling Mr Jordan, Nick." Fletch stated when Tom came over to him.

"Yeah. What did you want me for?" Tom asked, a little impatiently.

"Yeah, sorry. Paeds called down and said they are ready to discharge Jamie, all is normal." Fletch said finally giving the family some good news.

"Thanks Fletch, I will just tell Sam and Nick and then I will go and pick him up." Tom told Fletch.

"No problem mate. How are you coping?" Fletch asked, concerned.

"Umm, suppose as good as I can really. Sam has broken down, but that's just memories. Nick is trying to calm her down, we just need some good news from theatre." Tom told Fletch.

"Theatre?" Fletch asked, confused.

"Yeah, Em's in there now with internal bleeding and as soon as she is out Lex is going to go in, pneumothorax." Tom explained to Fletch.

"I'm sorry mate. Hope everything turns out alright in the end. I've got to go now, but I will see you around. And don't hesitate to ask if you need to talk." Fletch excused himself and Tom thanked him before walking back into RESUS. He wandered over to where she was, sat down and put an arm round her. She pushed it off.

"What's wrong babe?" Tom asked, confused.

"She is blaming herself." Nick answered for her.

"Oh, babie. It isn't your fault. Why would you think that?" Tom asked, why would she think she was to blame for the crash?

"Cause we were in a rush cause of me! It's all my fault and when mum died." Sam told them, upset.

"Sammy, listen to me. We both know that you were not to blame for your mother's death. I thought we had moved on from then, you need to stop blaming yourself otherwise you will be back to how you were when you were 13. To be honest, I don't think I could go through with that myself, let alone you." Nick explained.

"Look, Sam. I was not rushing, okay. I knew we were going to be late, but what's the point breaking speed limit, hey? Today was not your fault. If it was any one of us that was to blame it would be mine because I was driving, but I'm not blaming myself cause I know I did nothing wrong and it was that idiot who went into the back of us. There is no point blaming yourself, what's done is done." Tom reassured her.

"Okay, but I can't stop and I'm scared it's going to start again." Sam told them.

"I'm sure with a little help it won't happen again, and even if it does, you have so many people to help you through this." Nick explained to Sam calmly.

"Okay, thanks." Sam thanked them, calming down slightly.

"Now, who wants to pick Liv up and get Jamie from Paeds?" Tom asked, knowing she would say yes.

"Really?" Sam asked, not believing Tom.

"Of course, I wouldn't tease you about something like this, would I?" Tom told Sam.

"Suppose not." Sam answered Tom.

"You go off and get Liv and Jamie; I will try and find you something to sit on!" Nick told them.

"Okay, thanks daddy." Sam thanked Nick, she had cheered up a bit knowing that Jamie and Olivia were going to be okay.

* * *

**Please R&R! **

**Bethany x**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been very busy but I will not bore you and make excuses… I have decided to make the chapters from now on a lot smaller so I am able to update more often. Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Sam and Tom walked hand in hand towards cubicle 5, Tom pulled the curtain open and found Zoe and Linda sat on the bed talking with Olivia.

"Hey girls." Sam said as she walked into the cubicle.

"Mummy!" Olivia shouted and ran towards Sam and jumped into her arms.

"Heya babie." Sam cuddled her daughter, comforting her.

"How are the girls? What happened? Have you heard anything about Jamie?" Linda asked, concerned about Emily, Alexa and Jamie.

"Em is in theatre with internal bleeding, Lex has a pneumothorax so is going in after her, we have had a call from Paeds saying that Jamie can be discharged. We are going to take Liv up now to get him." Tom explained.

"Okay, I'm sure the girls will be fine. Their injuries are easily treatable. Sam have you been crying?" Zoe asks Sam, worried.

"Yea, she has." Tom answered for Sam.

"What's wrong? Is it about the girls?" Zoe asked, still concerned about Sam.

"I don't think she wants to talk about it." Tom told them.

"Ask dad." Sam whispered to Tom.

"You can ask Nick, he helped me sort her out." Tom explained.

"You go and get Jamie then, and we will still keep our promise about the kids. When they are better we will have them for the night and you two can go out, to have a late celebration for your anniversary." Linda told them, she wanted them to spend time together without the kids, to properly celebrate.

"Oh, thank you so much girls!" Sam thanked them, "Bye, we won't be long." Sam told them as she put Olivia down and held her hand, Tom held Olivia's other hand and they were slowly swinging her up and down.

"Higher! Higher!" Olivia shouted.

"Not now, Liv. Outside." Tom told Olivia.

"Up mummy!" Olivia shouted. Sam lifted Olivia onto her hip and Olivia snuggled into Sam. They walked towards the lift and bumped into Britney on the way, tears were falling down the teenagers face.

"Britney, are you okay? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Mums gone back to Prison and I have lost Joe." Britney said, worried.

"Come here," Sam told Britney and she gave her a reassuring hug. "Where did you last see him?"

"There were these boys threatening to hurt him, and then I saw him escape but I think I saw them punch him. I didn't see where he went but I thought he would come here to see Aunty Linda." Britney explained.

"Oh, I'm sure we will find him. We are going up to Paeds; someone might have brought him in if they saw him. You can come with us and then we will go and see Linda. Okay?" Sam asked.

"Okay, where are the girls?" Britney asked.

"They are going to be okay but they are in RESUS because we were in a crash this morning." Tom explained "That's why we are going up to Paeds; we are going to pick up Jamie."

"OMG are they okay?! Who's Jamie?" Britney asked.

"They are going to be fine." Tom told Britney.

"Jamie, is our little boy, I forgot you haven't met him yet." Sam explained.

"Come on, let's go to Paeds." Tom told them and grabbed Sam's hand and they piled into the lift.

"Mummy, can I hold Britney's hand?" Olivia whispered into her mother's ear.

"Britney, can Liv hold your hand?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Britney told Sam. Sam put Olivia down and she held Britney's hand. "Liv has grown so much since I last saw her." "Yeah, when was the last time you saw them?" Sam asked.

"Umm, probably about a year and a half ago." Britney told Sam.

"They would have been just 2 then?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I think it may have been their birthday party." Britney said to Sam.

"You're probably right." Sam stated as the lift doors opened and they walked up to the reception desk.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, I have the next chapter and a half already written so the next update should be at the latest this weekend. **

**Please review, makes my day!**

**Bethany x**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter, and as I promised, it is on time! Woohhoo! Finally... I had a tiny bit of writers block for a while, but I have the story back on track so updates should be atleast once a week unless I tell you otherwise. I hope you enjoy it! xx**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Hi, we are here to see Jamie Kent." Tom told the receptionist.

"Okay, and who are you?" The receptionist asked.

"Dr Tom Kent, his father." Tom explained.

"Okay, he is in bay 3." The receptionist told Tom. Tom thanked the receptionist and they made their way over to bay 3.

"Awww, he is adorable guys." Britney stated as soon as she saw Jamie lying in the cot. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," Sam told Britney and picked up Jamie and placed him carefully in her arms.

"I've just seen Mr T wandering around on the ward, I'm going to ask him whether he has seen Joe and then I will ask at Reception. Is that okay?" Tom told them, they nodded so he placed a kiss on Sam's forehead and walked towards Mr Thomas.

"Hi, Mr T." Tom said.

"Oh, hello Tom. Is everything okay?" Mr Thomas asked.

"Not really, you haven't by any chance seen a young boy, Joe Andrews by any chance? Brown hair, strong Liverpool accent about 10?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I have actually. He is in the Paeds RESUS. May I ask why?" Mr Thomas asked.

"Thank god. Basically, you know Staff Nurse Andrews from the ED?" Tom asked.

"Vaguely, yeah." Mr Thomas replied.

"We found her niece searching the ED for her brother Joe; we know Linda and her niece and nephew quite well because they stayed with Linda for a bit. Britney, her niece, was upset so we said that we would help her find him as we were coming up to Paeds anyway." Tom explained.

"Okay, why were you coming up here?" Mr Thomas asked.

"We were in a RTC this morning, Jamie was brought up here, and we got a call to say he had been discharged." Tom explained to Mr Thomas.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You can go and see him if you want, he isn't badly injured and I think he is about to be discharged. Bay 6" Mr Thomas told Tom.

"Thank you so much." Tom thanked Mr Thomas and wandered over to bay 6. He peered through the curtains to find a nurse trying to comfort Joe but he was curled up in a ball crying.

"Joe?" Tom said. Joe turned his head towards Tom.

"Tom?" Joe said, sounding relieved.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Tom asked.

"Mum went back to prison and I have lost Britney." Joe said through tears.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that I had found Britney and she had been looking all through the ED to try and find you?" Tom asked Joe.

"Really?" Joe asked surprised.

"Yes. So what has he done to his arm?" Tom asked the nurse.

"He has a basic fracture to his Ulna, it needs to be kept in plaster for the next 8 weeks." The nurse explained to Tom. "The doctor has said that he can be discharged now. Does he have anywhere to go?"

"Probably, if not we will contact social services. I expect their Aunt would happily take care of them." Tom told the nurse.

"Them?" The nurse questioned.

"His sister, Britney. She is in bay 3 with my wife and kids." Tom explained.

"Okay, I am happy that he can go. Bye Joe." The nurse told Tom and said goodbye to Joe.

"Come on then, let's go and see this sister of yours, yeah? And then we will go and see your Aunty Linda?" Tom told Joe.

"Yeah." Joe replied. Tom held Joe's hand as they walked towards bay 3. Tom pulled open the curtain to reveal Britney sat in the chair with Jamie in her lap.

"Whose baby is that?" Joe asked. Britney turned her head.

"You found him?" Britney asked surprised.

"Of course! Don't sound so surprised Britney! And Joe, this is mine and Sam's son." Tom told them.

"Okay then, should we go back down to the ED? Em should be out of theatre soon." Sam asked, wanting to be there when Emily came out of theatre.

"Of course babe." Tom told Sam. "Come on then guys; let's go down to the ED. I'll take Jamie, Britney." Tom told them. Britney nodded, stood up and walked over to Tom where she passed Jamie to Tom. They made their way back towards the lift and down to the ED.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing and giving me some ideas because I'm not sure where this is going to go after they have come out of the hospital... I know everyone wants some romance between Sam and Tom and there will be some once they out of the hospital, I didn't think that in the hospital when their children were in theatre was the right time for some romance... **

**Thanks, Bethany x**


	18. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it and please keep reviewing xx**

* * *

Chapter 17

Tom pulled open the curtain to cubicle 5 and Britney and Joe ran towards Linda.

"Aunty Linda!" They both shouted as they ran towards her.

"We found Britney on the way up, and Joe in Paeds, he has broken his Ulna and is in plaster for the next 8 weeks." Tom explained.

"Where is your mum?" Linda questioned. "She hasn't done it again has she?" She saw both Joe and Britney nod.

"Are you able to look after them otherwise we will have to get social services?" Tom asked, knowing it was a sensitive subject.

"Yeah, of course I will look after them. As long as you are okay with that Britney?" Linda asked her niece.

"Of course, and I am sorry about before." Britney apologised.

"That's okay, sweetie. I see you have met my godson then?" Linda questioned.

"Is he your godson?" Britney asked.

"Yeah, and Zoe's." Linda told them.

"He's super cute!" Britney said, excited.

"Yeah, they got on really well; Britney had a cuddle up on Paeds." Sam told Linda.

"Awww. By the way they took Lex into theatre, and Em should be out in…" Linda said and looked at her watch, "about five minutes."

"Okay, thanks." Sam thanked Linda.

"Why are the girls in theatre?" Britney asked confused.

"They got injured in the crash." Tom explained simply.

"But what got injured, I'm not stupid you don't need to sugar coat it or put it simply, I just want to know." Britney said frustrated.

"Okay, Em had internal bleeding and Lex had pneumothorax, do you understand. I won't think you are stupid if you don't." Tom told Britney in medical terms.

"Umm, I know what internal bleeding is but I don't know was pneumothorax thingy is." Britney told Tom.

"Basically it is when the lung has a hole in so the air comes out of the lung and into the chest cavity preventing the lung rom expanding properly." Tom explained to Britney.

"Okay. Thank you for not talking to me like a little kid." Britney thanked Tom.

"That's okay." Tom told Britney. "You're not a little kid anymore anyway."

"Where is Zo?" Sam asked, worried about her best friends health and the health of her half brother or sister.

"However hard I tried, she was just as stubborn as you and went back to work." Linda tried to explain.

"Shi-, sorry." Sam started.

"What?" Tom asked confused.

"She had low blood pressure, which means she is likely to faint again especially as she has had a blood test." Sam said and then covered Britney's ears, and nodded at Linda to do the same with Joe, "And if she doesn't want people to find out, that's not going to be great because people will question why she fainted." Sam said and took her hands off Britney's ears, Linda did the same.

"Sorry you two for putting our hands over your ears. It wasn't our choice to make." Sam apologised to Britney and Joe.

"It's okay." Joe said quietly.

"What do you mean? Why couldn't I hear what you said, Sam?" Britney asked, she didn't like being kept in the dark.

"It's about someone else's secret but we can't tell anyone." Sam explained, not using names because then they would likely to go and ask Zoe.

"Okay, I forgive you as you didn't have a choice. I just don't like being treated like a little girl who can't keep secrets. I like to know what is going on." Britney explained herself.

"Thank you, I understand don't worry." Sam told Britney.

"Oh, Aunty Linda, mum said she would go through my options with me last week but she hasn't yet and I need to hand in my slip by next Friday." Britney told Linda, hoping that she would offer to go through them with her, rather than her asking.

"Okay, I'll go through them with you tomorrow. What are the options for?" Linda asked slightly confused.

"GCSE." Britney told Linda, though it was obvious to her she respected that it wasn't to her Aunt.

"Already?" Linda asked shocked.

"Yep, we choose the subjects we want to take in year nine and start coursework in year ten, exams are at the end of year eleven." Britney explained most things so that Linda didn't need to keep asking questions. She was getting tired and wasn't really in the talking mood.

"Okay, yeah that's fine. Oh, by the way, Lenny has moved in. Are you okay with that?" Linda asked her niece and nephew, she didn't think it would be a problem for Joe because they got on well together.

"Yeah, that's fine I suppose." Britney told Linda.

"Thank you." Lind thanked Britney.

"Why are you thanking me?" Britney asked.

"Because you are being grownup about all of this and I know you are more grownup than when I last saw you but still." Linda explained. Ash popped his head through the cubicle curtain.

"Sorry to disturb, Emily is out of theatre and all went well. She is on her way up to Paeds now. Alexa should be out shortly as they had a theatre free so she went in earlier." Ash explained.

"Thanks Ash." Sam thanked Ash.

"Yeah, thanks mate." Tom also thanked Ash.

"Oh, Britney, Joe how would you like to help look after the girls and Jamie one weekend?" Linda asked, she knew Britney liked children and would be ecstatic.

"Really? When?" Britney asked excited.

"We aren't sure yet, when Em and Lex are better." Linda told Britney, glad Britney had something to look forward to.

"Yay!" Britney shouted.

"Quieten down, you wake everyone up." Sam told Britney.

"Nobody is asleep." Britney stated.

"Nobody in this cubicle is but I expect there will be in others and if no they will want some peace and quiet." Sam explained to Britney.

"Okay, sorry." Britney apologised.

"It's okay sweetheart- Sorry habit." Sam told Britney.

"Don't worry." Britney told Sam.

"We better go up to Paeds then." Tom told them 'We can take Britney and Joe if you want?" Tom asked Linda. "I'm sure Emily will want someone to talk to apart from Liv when she wakes up."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." Linda thanked them.

"I'm going on a search for Zo, let me know if anything happens. I won't be long." Sam told Tom before she started her search for Zoe.

* * *

**I'm not particularly keen on this chapter but hey ho! Please review**

**Bethany x**


End file.
